Enchanted Love and Adventures
by Silently.Lost
Summary: HPSM The scouts are surprised by unexpected love as they go through magical and dangerous adventures all at the school of Witchcraft and Wizardy and maybe a few outer adventures as well
1. Letters And Shopping

Charmed Love and Adventures  
  
Author's Notes: Hey it's me and well on another fic even if I haven't finished my other one. Oh, I'll finish the other one. This is another Sailor Moon crossover only it's with Harry Potter. There will be scout powers but only in a different form. Mamoru will umm... actually he might not be in this fic because I don't really like him.  
  
(That was forward ne? lol)  
  
I might go back and forth with the Japanese names, sorry I can't help it, but I'll try not to.  
  
And Usagi won't be ditzy, clumsy, or even dumb/naïve she'll still be a little like that but will be more smart and stuff. There will also be a lot of changes and when I say a lot I mean a lot because I have to reread the book to get the facts straight and to have everything work out. Ok NOW I'll stop babbling. Hehehe ^-^;;;  
  
(...) My notes and stuff  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
******Usagi's POV******  
  
I was walking in the park after detention after school because I forgot to put on the alarm for my clock since I was studying late in the night for the test I had in math. Last block my class got their marks back and I was happy that I had one of the highest marks in the class, which was close behind Amy.  
  
Ami was my friend when I first got to the school she's smart and graceful, yet shy and playful (AN: lol, that rhymed) when wanted to be. She has midnight blue hair that's cut short to about her ears and her eyes were sapphire blue, the same color as her hair only a bit lighter. Everyone picked on her when I first got there and they told me to stay away from her because she's weird just because of what she likes to do in her free time. I didn't really care about what they said because they seemed like on of the snobby girls that wear to much make-up and I was right.  
  
When Ami and I first talked she was surprised that I would come and talk to her since she thought I was one of those snobby girls and after she got over her shock we introduced ourselves and had a pleasant conversation. Ami was one of my first very best friends.  
  
Thinking about Ami and I meeting that day makes me remember how I met Makoto, Minako, Rei, Hotaru, Amara, Michiru and Setsuna, my other friends before we became one big group.  
  
Makoto was my other friend when I got there she got there a bit earlier than I had. She has chocolate brown hair which was put up in a high ponytail with an emerald elastic band; she has eyes the color of a dark colored emerald. Everyone excluding Ami said that she got kicked out because of beating a teacher up and didn't last very long, I thought what she did was horrible but then I knew that maybe that was just a rumor just to kill the girls' spirit.  
  
So I went up to her at lunch and said hi and I asked if I could have some of her lunch because I forgot mine. She asked me why I wasn't afraid of her and I replied that it was probably a rumor going around that you beat up one of your teachers made by snobby students and I wanted to meet you. She said it was true that she kind of beat up her teacher, I replied by saying it's true so what you just proved that you're a really nice person by trusting me enough without having to tell me to leave you alone and pushing me away instead you showed great maturity and kindness.  
  
She gave me a genuine smile like she's never had a person say that to her. So I asked if she wanted to be my friend she was really happy she finally had a friend and hugged me until I gasped saying that I needed air to breathe. We met after I met with Amy.  
  
Another friend, Minako, who is a little boy crazy, loves almost everything around her. You could say she was the perfect image of innocence until you see trying her to set up a couple; that's when you see her bit crazy or even devilish.  
  
Mina has golden blond hair that's waist length she wears it down with a pure red bow in it. She has eyes that are a bit darker than sky blue. We first met when she transferred from her old school to go to this one cause this school was better. But when we actually met was because of how everyone said how we looked like sisters only with different styles and stuff. So we met up to see for ourselves and we gawked at how much we looked alike. We finally came back to reality and talked like there was no tomorrow. The two of us found out that we had many things in common. We've been like sisters ever since but all of my friends are like sisters I never had.  
  
Rei was a friend that I had met at the temple by the school. We met when I wanted to buy a charm to give me good luck, Minako, Makoto and Ami came with me but they said that I didn't really need it. But I insisted upon it. But when we got there a scary perverted old man came up to us. Then Rei came and hit him over the head and yelled at him to stop scaring the customers. It was a funny sight. She asked us if we wanted to buy some charms and we said yes. Rei had raven black hair to her waist with dark red highlights. She had brown colored eyes. When we got our charms we asked who that creepy old man was and she said it was her grandpa. Then we asked what her name was and she said her name was Rei Hino and asked what ours were. I said that's Ami, Minako, Makoto and my name was Usagi Tsukino. We started talking and laughing and we found out that she went to our school since she was transferred there and will be starting tomorrow. We were all excited to meet each other again at school.  
  
Minako and I met Haruka and Michiru when we thought Haruka was a really handsome guy, Haruka had sandy blond hair that was cut really short to be like a guy's but enough to be like a girl's at the same time and had ocean blue eyes.  
  
Minako wanted to follow him while I wanted to get to Rei's temple to get my homework done and study a bit. I gave up and decided to follow her follow Haruka. Eventually we saw her and Michiru together and I got tired of following them so I went up and said hi and we started a conversation about the things we like and other things we had stuff in common, Michiru even offered to teach me the violin and Haruka would teach me the piano and I accepted of course.  
  
Michiru had aquamarine colored hair with the same colored eyes. While this was happing Mina was shocked that I just went up and talked and stuff, and got free violin and piano lessons. So Mina finally came up to us and I introduced her and I said that he (Haruka) is a she. She smiled sheepishly for mistaking and Haruka said it was no problem that she was glad that she thought that...almost she said that as an after thought. When we were about to leave a little girl that had to be about the age of 4 or 5 came up to them with a tall women behind her.  
  
They were Hotaru and Setsuna; Hotaru had Shoulder length black hair with dark purple highlights with eyes as a dark purple, Setsuna had her hair up in a bun and traveled down to her butt and was the color of a dark forest green with green highlights which were only a bit lighter than her natural green shade of hair, her eyes were a dark green. We all became the best of friends and introduced them to the others. I still continue the violin and piano lessons but now I'm much better than I thought I would be.  
  
Eventually we found out that we had special powers that were special to each of them but Setsuna seemed like she knew this would happen.  
  
Rei had the powers of fire, Makoto had lightning and earth, Minako being able to sense love and beauty of course we didn't understand the beauty part only she did and we were all like uh oh when she told us about have her being able to sense love, Ami had bubbles and ice, Haruka wind and sky, Michiru, oceans' and reflections, Hotaru, was of rebirth, Setsuna was of death and time and space traveling because her dominant planet was Pluto.  
  
I was shaken out of my thoughts and memories suddenly hearing something near me and looked to my forward left to find a brown barn owl, I gaze at it some more and I see a letter attached to its leg. So I walk slowly towards the owl and it doesn't move then when I got there it held out its leg as if to let me untie it, none the less I did. So I looked and it was addressed to me saying:  
  
Miss Usagi Moon Cosmos Canterbury, England Walking in the park  
  
"That's odd, how'd it know I was walking in the park?" Usagi whispered.  
  
She turned it over to see a wax imprint of a shield with a badger, a snake, a lion and a raven surrounding the letter H. She opened it and it read:  
  
Miss Usagi Moon Cosmos,  
  
We are happy to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Train to Hogwarts will leave promptly at 11:00 a.m. on August 31st at Platform 9 ¾. We await your owl no later than June 31st. Thank you.  
  
Sincerely, Professor Minerva McGonagall Head Mistress of Hogwarts Head of Gryffindor  
  
"Whoa, I'm a witch?! I need to call the girls about this" Then I hear my cell phone go off ringing the tune of 'the buffoon'. So I flipped open my phone and pressed talk and said "Hello? Usagi speaking"  
  
"Hi! Usagi gets over here quick. We're at Rei's temple we have something to discuss."  
  
"I'll be right over see you there."  
  
"Ok, bye."  
  
I ran from the middle of the park to the temple, while running everything was a blur since I was the fastest runner at school. I got there in about 2 minutes now that's got to be a record even if the park was close to the temple it would be a 15 minute run for others.  
  
I went into the room where we usually hang out. When I got there I opened the door and found everyone was there. I sat down by the door on a cushion. Then Rei asked "Did everyone get a letter from an owl that said your exact location?" Everyone nods and she continues to say  
  
"Well did it say that you were accepted to a school called 'Hogwarts for Witchcraft and Wizardry'?" Everyone nods there head only this time Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru doesn't so I ask her, "Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, didn't it say that in yours?"  
  
They shook their heads and Setsuna spoke for all of them "no it didn't instead it said that we would be their new Defense Against Dark Arts Teacher and that we can have Hotaru with us to take care of while we're there if we accept since she's to young to go to their school"  
  
We were all surprised and I broke the silence after about 2 minutes of it by saying  
  
"You guys, are you going to accept because I am?" They all turned there heads to me at the same time and nodded which kind of freaked me out.  
  
Minako then says, "How do we tell them? They said to go by owl or something."  
  
We all didn't know how then all of a sudden we all hear Chad outside screaming that there were freaky birds out there. We looked at each other and then ran outside to find 8 owls outside.  
  
They then start flying to each of us and the same barn owl that gave me the letter was in front of me. So I asked if anyone had any pen and paper. Rei said she did and when she came back from inside she held 8 pens and papers. We all wrote that we accept to go to Hogwarts and asked where to go for the train and where to get the supplies. We tied the letters to the owls that sent our letters and when we were done they flew off.  
  
We all looked at the time and said goodbye to each other and went our separate ways. And we all went to sleep in peace.  
  
********In the morning at ... 7 am********  
  
(It's the start of the weekend after school ended. It's like...June 29th for them)  
  
I woke up to the sound of something tapping on my window, so I looked towards the window still in bed and saw the same owl with another letter. I opened my window and then the owl flew in and dropped the letter on my bed and then flew to my chair at my desk to sit or umm stand on I wasn't sure. I walked over to my bed and opened the letter carefully and it read:  
  
Miss Usagi Moon Cosmos,  
  
We are glad that you have accepted to go to Hogwarts. To get to the train walk through the pillar that divides the stations of 9 and 10, there you will find the train. To get your needed books and other supplies needed for year one, you will go to the Leaky Cauldron in London and ask the man that works there where Diagon Alley is. Your list of what is needed is with this letter. We will be waiting for your arrival.  
  
Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall Head Mistress of Hogwarts Head of Gryffindor  
  
"Cool, now how to get to London is the situation"  
  
Then my cell phone rung I walked over and picked it up it was Amy  
  
"Hey Ami did you get the other letter too?"  
  
"Yes I did and everyone else did to excluding Trista, Michelle and Haruka of course they're going to be our teachers, wonder how that's gonna turn out *laughs*"  
  
"Really, cool now we have the problem of getting there so have any ideas?"  
  
"Actually Serena Amara volunteered to drive us"  
  
"Really, now that's gonna be a fast ride right *laughs*"  
  
"Oh yes it will be"  
  
"Well I got to go and get ready so when and where are we meeting?"  
  
"Well they said at the temple steps and at 8:30"  
  
"Ok I'll be there and at that time see you later"  
  
"Right, bye"  
  
I got dressed in greenish army colored cargo pants that stopped 3 cm above the ground, a cherry red tube top that didn't show much cleavage and stopped 2 cm above the top of the pants. With 2 silver medium sized hoop earrings, then had her golden blond hair in a long and high ponytail that stopped above the end of her butt. When she was leaving she put on her red and gold color suede leather puma shoes on and walked out towards the temple. Before she left she left a note that said that she was going to London and going away for a bit with her friends on a vacation for the summer.  
  
^*^*^*^*  
  
When I got there it was exactly 8:30 and I wasn't really surprised to see Minako there, she was probably to excite to wait. I saw what they were all wearing.  
  
Minako had tan colored Capri's, an orange tank top that said in the middle 'Beauty', had her hair in her normal style down to her waist with a red bow in it, small orange starred earrings. She also had on orange and white puma shoes, with her puma mini backpack.  
  
Makoto had on a green skirt that went to her knees, had on a shirt that said 'Dangerous' on the back in metallic green, had her hair in its normal style up into a high ponytail with a green elastic, she had on green star earrings. Green and white puma shoes.  
  
Ami had on jeans that sparkled at a certain angle, a long sleeved shirt that said 'Frosty' in the front, had her hair normal style, with sky blue star earrings. Light blue and white puma shoes.  
  
Rei had on a loose skirt that flared and stopped at her knees, a short sleeved shirt that went to the middle between the hands and elbows that said 'Fiery' on the back in fire, had her hair normal style down to her waist, and had red star earrings, red and black puma shoes.  
  
Haruka had on light colored jeans, a white shirt with a jean vest over top unbuttoned, with white running shoes and her hair as short as ever.  
  
Michiru had on a tight fitting aqua colored shirt that said 'Oceanus', a loose skirt that stopped 3 cm below the knees, small turquoise colored earrings with white running shoes and her wavy hair down to about 2 cm below her shoulders.  
  
Hotaru had on a cute little dress that was dark purple and shimmered at an angle stops at about 2 cm below her knees, her hair down to her shoulders and had purple running shoes.  
  
Setsuna had on a light purple skirt, a business top that's light purple with dark purple colored linings. Her hair is in its usual style put up in a tight bun, small garnet colored earrings and dark purple high heels.  
  
We all got in the car and drove to London. What would've taken 2 hours to drive to London took only an hour considering that Amara was driving. When we got there we went to the Leaky Cauldron and entered. When we went inside it went suddenly quiet and then they all looked at us. Setsuna walked calmly to the man working there and he said this way. So we went to the back to come at a dead end in front of a brick wall.  
  
The man said, "Now remember this because this will be how you get to Diagon Alley," he said it mostly to Setsuna though.  
  
I couldn't really see since she and the man stood in the way but I did see him take out some kind of stick and I heard taps on the brick. Then all of a sudden the wall split and opened to reveal "Diagon Alley" The man said for me.  
  
We walked through but before the wall closed behind us he said for us to go to Gringotts Bank to get the money. When we got there Mina and I kind of freaked because of all the goblins working in there and so we decided to hold on to each other. Amy and Lita were like that too while Ray hid herself between Amara and Michelle. Setsuna walked unafraid and calmly to the front desk and talked to the goblin.  
  
She said "Excuse me I would like to make a withdrawal from vaults 001 and 009 please"  
  
"Keys please" The goblin said with a large amount of rudeness but I could almost hear a tinge of shock and surprise in it.  
  
Trista gave him 2 keys, one of them was silver and in color with a diamond in the part where you would put a chain through to put around your neck. The second key was the same only the colors were a dark green and a garnet colored gem.  
  
The goblin called someone over and told it to lead us to vaults 001 and 009. We followed the goblin toward a mine cart of some sort. We got in a large one because of how many people were here. When we hot there the doors of "vault 009" he said for me were the color of a dark green with linings of the color garnet. He put the key in and turned it clockwise then took it out. The door then opened to reveal a vast amount of what seemed to be money we all gawked and Setsuna went in and grabbed 3 pouches that looked to have a lot of money in it. Each pouch was a certain color one was Aquamarine, another, sandy brown and the last one garnet. She gave Michelle the aquamarine colored one, Haruka the sandy yellow colored and kept the garnet for her. He then closed the door and handed Trista the key.  
  
We got back on the large cart and when we got to "vault 001", man I wish they would stop doing that, well this door was Silver with golden linings and many other colors, with all the symbols of the planets, Pluto, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, Jupiter, Venus, Mars and Mercury. The little goblin walked toward the door and put in the key and turned clockwise halfway then turned it counter clockwise also halfway.  
  
Then it opened to reveal mounds and mounds of the money from the other vault only more. We all gawked again and when we got our composure back we saw that Trista was walking out and had 5 bags in her hand that looked like the others, like they contained a lot of money. The colors of these bags were golden orange, forest green, midnight blue, fire red, and silver. She handed us the bags, Amy got the midnight blue, Rei fire red, Lita forest green, Mina golden orange and me silver.  
  
He handed the key back to her and we got on the cart thing again and we were back outside and shopped for our books and other supplies. We only have 2 more places to go Ollivanders for our wands and the pet place I can't remember the name but we all wanted a pet.  
  
We got to Ollivanders and he greeted us and when he saw Setsuna he excused himself to get our wands. When he got back he was carrying 7 boxes all different colors. He handed each of us a box that had the same color as our pouch color. When we saw our wands we gasped because of their beauty.  
  
Mine was Silver yet at a certain angle it would change to a different color. "9 " long Moon dust, crushed Dragon scales, cherry blossom petals and a piece of power from each planet"  
  
Litas was green that changed into different shades of green when at a certain angle. "9" long, a lightning rod, strong thunder claps, and leaves from the trees in middle earth"  
  
Minas was the same thing as Litas only it would turn into different shades of golden orange. "9" long, love and beauty powers, crescent beams, and a chain of love" That got Mina thinking.  
  
Amy's was the same only hers were the shades of blue. "9" long, watery bubbles, icy waters and a beautiful song and powers from the harp of waters"  
  
Rei's were the shades of red. "9" long, a piece of fire from the bow and arrows of fire, celestial fire disk, and feathers from the Mar's bird of fire"  
  
Haruka had shades of yellow. "11" long, winds from the north, south, east and west, powerful winds of the arctic"  
  
Michiru had shades of aquamarine. "11" long, powers of reflection, strength of the oceans and seas, with powers of ocean creatures"  
  
We all looked in aw at what our wands looked like and what they were made of.  
  
We left the shop and entered the pet shop place and looked around. (I'm going to have Amara, Michiru and Hotaru have pets that aren't cats or frogs or owls k?) They each found someone they liked.  
  
Hotaru found a cute little purple and black dragon.  
  
Amara found a phoenix that was yellowish and found out that it was as fast as the wind, which was actually called a wind phoenix.  
  
Michelle found an ocean phoenix that was blue with aquamarine tail feathers.  
  
Lita found an owl that wasn't too big but not to small either it was black with tints of green in its eyes.  
  
Mina found a ginger cat that had a brown spot on its ear and another around its left eye, another on its front right paw and back left paw, and at the tip of its tail was another brown spot.  
  
Amy found a dark blue colored cat with wings that were a lighter shade of navy.  
  
Rei found a midnight black colored cat with scary yellow eyes and has a marking of fire on its forehead.  
  
I found a cute shadow black baby cougar with dark blue and purple butterfly wings adorning his back.  
  
We all left and headed towards Amara's car to put our stuff away when I asked "you guys how we are going to fit everything in her car?"  
  
Setsuna then said "I gave you all subspace pockets which hold unlimited things and at whatever weight, I designed it for only you guys and you just have to think of what you have and put it in there and to get them out again think of the item"  
  
All of us did that and everything was gone the only things still there though were our pets. We decided to leave for the train since we couldn't go back and because we'll get lost.  
  
We finally arrive at the station after many twists and turns we headed towards the train and almost forgot how to get to platform 9 ¾ then I remembered how to get there so I went through the pillar that divided stations 9 and 10. And when I got through I saw a large train then I heard a man say 'Hogwarts Express Platform 9 ¾. I heard everyone else come through already so I decided to go on the train while the others followed me. I went to a compartment that I thought was empty really wasn't and the person that was sitting there was a boy that seemed about 2 or 3 years older than me, very handsome, brown hair highlighted naturally with light brown streaks, gorgeous hazel colored eyes that seemed to radiate with warmth and kindness, he was wearing black shirt that showed some of his muscles, dark tan colored cargo pants with black sneakers, he was stunning.  
  
"Hi sorry I thought this was empty"  
  
"No problem, names'...  
  
**************************** AN: Cliffy ...I think... Well anyways vote who you want Makoto and the others to be with.  
  
The couple for Usagi is already chosen and if you don't like it screw you lol sorry it's just that this couple is hard to find and I haven't really read many stories with this couple for Usagi.  
  
For the other scouts give me some suggestions on who u want to be with who although Amara and Michiru are together for sure.  
  
Review and tell me what I need to improve on my writing and if all your going to say is that it sucks or that it's a cliché thing don't bother to review, sorry if that's rude. ^-~ 


	2. Meetings, Yelling, Scheming and Arrivals

Chapter 2

Did I mention that they would be in the same year as Fred and George….I didn't did I sigh oops hehe, well they are and Hotaru will be able to pair up with Harry or one of them but that's later into the story. Sorry forgot to tell you.

AND HERE ARE THE AGES FOR YOU GUYS':

Oliver: 15

Fred and George: 13  they're older by one year but in the same year in Hogwarts

Serena and the others (excluding Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru): 12

Hotaru: 9/10

Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna: 20/21

* * *

Well I'm really happy that this story got some reviews well I still need guys to vote for who the others will be going with… and again I'm sorry for not saying like what year they are in or with who or w/e soo ya here is Capitulo Numero Dos

"No problem, names' Wood, Oliver Wood" He said kindly.

"Hi nice to meet you Wood, my name's Cosmos, Usagi Cosmos please call me Serena or Usagi"

"Well it's nice to meet you Serena and please call me Oliver why is it Serena or Usagi?"

"Well because in English its Serena in Japanese it's Usagi" (AN: I know it's supposed to

be bunny in English translation but I'm going with Serena k?)

"Ahh I get it now, so I see that you're going to Hogwarts is it your first year?"

"Yes it is thanks for asking and I can tell it isn't your first is it?" I said with a smile.

"No it isn't it's my 3rd year at Hogwarts it's that easily seen eh?" He said with amusement in his voice.

"Yup well at least to me well I have to go my friends are probably looking for me well I'll see you at Hogwarts right?"

"Yup and I'll be sitting at the table of Gryffindor so I'll see you 'cause I think I see your friends over there and they seem a bit hectic especially that man" While looking through the window.

"Oh umm yes well those are my friends, now I'm going to get it, well have to go before I get into more trouble see ya" While trying not to laugh when he called Haruka a guy but a grin not to large still made it to her lips.

"Ok bye and it was nice to meet you" He said

"As it was to meet you" I said then I left to go find my friends.

* * *

(At the same time Usagi and Oliver were talking)

Everyone went through the wall/pillar and was looking around in awe well almost everyone, Setsuna wasn't and neither was someone else.

"Hey umm you guys we lost Usagi" Minako said

"WHAT!"

"Haruka calm down its okay she probably wondered off, and got onto the train" Michiru said.

"Michiru's right calm down and think where she could've gone" Ami said

"CALM DOWN, I'LL SHOW YOU CALM SHE'S FRICKEN MISSING AND IN THIS CROWD OF PEOPLE AND YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN I DON'T THINK SO!" Haruka yelled at them

"Rei if you may, please" Michiru said

"One step ahead of you" Rei then walks up to Haruka while she's having her fit and chants something then sticks a Chinese scroll onto her mouth. Haruka then noticed it and tried to take it off but found she couldn't, she couldn't talk either. So you see her mouth moving under the scroll but no sound comes out.

"Hi guys' what's wrong you all seem ...mad" Usagi said after coming from nowhere at least that's what the others, excluding Setsuna, thought when in actuality she just walked over from the trains door.

When she said that everyone turned around except Setsuna and Haruka, they turned around slowly. They started yelling at her about how she could've missed the train, met bad people, or gotten lost. Setsuna kept quiet but when you looked at her you could see a small smile and amusement in her eyes. Then she turned to Haruka who said nothing so far which was odd.

"Haruka, are you okay?" She saw that Haruka had a Chinese scroll on her mouth so she peeled it off so as to get an answer and knew she was in trouble but didn't expect what was coming.

After a few moments of silence you could suddenly hear someone yelling and it could be heard through the whole platform even through the wall/pillar they came through only to the people on the muggle side was that it was heard as a normal talking so it wasn't heard. But the poor wizard students and adults could hear it loud and clear even with the train whistle sounding and even the students already on the train could hear it clear as a bell.

(What the yelling was coming from and what was said)

"KONEKO WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN I SWEAR I HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK EVEN IF IT WAS FOR A FEW MOMENTS DO YOU KNOW WHAT COULD'VE HAPPENED I SWEAR WHEN WE GET TO HOGWARTS I WILL NOT LET YOU OUT OF MY SIGHT AND PREPARE FOR REVENGE!"

Everyone was surprised by this but then started laughing almost instantly, with the exception of Usagi, when she said she was going to get revenge.

"Hey you can't follow me everywhere it's not fair and revenge what did I do?" Usagi said in a voice filled with chock and horror.

Everyone around them was watching in amusement well at least the ones that knew them, others were confused.

"Oh yes I can you had me worried and when I get my revenge you'll wish you hadn't of worried me" Haruka said with a smirk that just radiated of an evil plan at work and high amount of pleasure.

"But…but isn't you following me around everywhere revenge enough!"

"Nope that'll be the start but you'll receive my revenge when you least expect it"

* * *

(With Oliver after Usagi left so it's his POV right now)

'Hmm that girl was really pretty no gorgeous… I can't be thinking that she's just a beautiful woman …No, no ok she's probably like some of those other girls at Hogwarts all into their looks and plus she's in her first year anyways sigh I hope she isn't like those other girls…I really like her' Oliver thought

(Normal POV)

He was still sitting there until someone came into the cabin a few minutes later.

"Hey Oliver so what's got you so into your thoughts?"

"Nothing important so I hear your brothers are coming this year"

"Yes they are God knows what trouble or havoc they'll cause during their stay"

"Oh they can't be that bad come on they're coming from your family after all"

"Sure think what you want to think but they have no discipline in their souls what so ever and they have some inventions they want to try out on others"

"Inventions, what do you mean by inventions?"

"They make these little inventions for pranks and they've been making them since they could do magic which is when they got a wand"

"But they could only get a wand if they were coming here right?"

"Yes but they got theirs early from much pestering and when they did they made all these little inventions and tested it on me… me Wood can you believe those two and when I asked why they tested them on me do you know what they said?"

"Not really I might know but I figure your going to say it to me anyway"

"Yes and they said that I was too stuck up, stiff, and a know it all. They said that …about me Wood"

"Interesting that's what I was thinking on what they said I think they may be right thought" He said with amusement in his voice.

"Hey!"

Then they started laughing altogether. When they finally got back their composure Oliver said "How many times have I said for you to not call me Wood call me Oliver" He said with a smile

"Too many times and I will continue to call you Wood" He said with a small smile and amusement in his voice.

"Fine if you call me Wood then I'll keep calling you what I call you"

"And what do you call me?" Said with curiosity in his voice

"Why I call you Perce (AN: pronunciation: purse -) of course" Oliver said with a laugh.

"Hey!" He said with a grin.

"You have to introduce me to your brothers when we get there you know I have got to meet your brilliant brothers" He said with a chuckle

"Fine but be warned-"

"That they are trouble makers', gotchya"

When the train started to leave they continued to talk about their summers.

* * *

(With Serena and the others while Perce and Oliver were talking and after Haruka cooled down)

"You guys' lets get on the train before it leaves okay?"

"Hotarus' right you guys lets' go before it leaves" Ami spoke with a smile

They all nodded their heads and headed toward the train. Minako and Makoto went ahead to look for an empty compartment. When Minako and Makoto found one they called the others over, the space was the perfect size for them.

"Hey you guys' what if we're all in different houses' when we get sorted?" Usagi said

"Sorted, what's that?" Everyone else wanted to know so they turned their heads to Setsuna.

"At Hogwarts there are 4 houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, HufflePuff, and Ravenclaw, each of them having special traits, you will learn about the houses when you get sorted. You will all be sorted between those houses and will be separated but only for at certain times, but what I would like to know is how Usagi knew about the sorting and different houses?"

"Well actually Midnight knew a little about it and told me 'cause she blabbed it out and then she told me what she knew and that's how I know"

Everyone looked at Usagi as if she was crazy.

"What, why are you all staring at me for?"

"Usagi you just said that your pet, Midnight, told you all that" Makoto said and pointed out

"Yes so what?"

"Well let's just say that talking to your pet is not normal" Minako said

"But it speaks normally like how we are now and even in English perfectly"

"Well Usagi that means that you are able to speak to their language as in you're able to speak Kagra (AN: didn't know what else to call and is pronounced like this: Ka-Ger-Ah) which means you can talk to wild cats but not the ones that are tamed like tabby cats only ones like tigers and even the mystical/magical ones"

Everyone looks at Usagi in shock then Minako breaks the silence by saying

"Awe man I want to be able to speak that language" Minako said while pouting then everyone laughs at her actions.

"Hey guys' we're almost there so get your robes on okay?"

"Okay, hey Rei, Ami you were quiet the whole time how come?"

"Oh I was just thinking about the sorting and the houses" Ami said

"As was I because I don't want to be separated from you guys" Rei said

"Oh don't worry you guys, even if we get separated nothing's going to separate us because we're the best of friends right?"

"Hey Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna you guys' will be easy on us right?"

"Oh we will but I'm not sure all of you are going to have the class Defense against Dark Arts since you're all in your first years" Michiru said

"True and Koneko I suggest you to watch your back" Haruka said with an evil smirk on her face. Everyone laughs at the last remark for Usagi.

"Okay so is everyone ready?" Michiru said after everyone stopped laughing

They all nodded their heads and they each had their robes on and were ready.

"Good because we're at Hogwarts now so be on your best behavior" Setsuna said

"Okay Sets' now let's go you guys" Minako said then grabbed the two closest hands which were unfortunately Rei and Usagi then ran off with them. Everyone followed them only at a slower pace with smiles on their faces.

* * *

Hey guys' it's the end of the second chapter and you guys here I will post the votes and vote who is with whom:

Minako/Fred

Minako/George

Minako/Lee

Minako/Marcus

Minako/Terrence

Ami/Fred

Ami/George

Ami/Lee

Ami/Marcus

Ami/Terrence

Makoto/Fred

Makoto/George

Makoto/Lee

Makoto/Marcus

Makoto/Terrence

Rei/Fred

Rei/George

Rei/Lee

Rei/Marcus

Rei/Terrence

Any other suggestions are welcome since I don't know many guys in Harry Potter only ones I've read about in other Fanfics.


	3. The Sorting and an angry Pyro

Chapter 3

Hey its chapter 3 finally sorry it's late P but it might take longer for updates well there's exams for one and cause I'm trying to think on how everything's going to workout. Well votes posted at the bottom. Hope you enjoy this chapter and I might make up some people since I don't know many others and the people I make aren't going to be in the story often so ya okay enjoy. - Oh ya also do any of you ppls know what AU stands for cause I know what it means just not what it stand for and there's going to be a lot of back and forth things...at least I think so. Oh and I won't be able to post on July and August cause' I'm going to china for fun yay -

means my little note

() means describing something or other

* * *

"MINAKO SLOW DOWN IF YOU DON'T WE'RE GOING TO-" Rei was cut off abruptly when they bumped into some people and fell down on top of each other. Rei was second from the top, Usagi was lucky she fell on someone else instead of being in a pile on the floor.

"Fall and be in pain" Rei said with a groan.

"Well I'm just really excited and all plus look who we fell on" She said with an innocent grin. Rei looked and they were all guys cute ones too they only fell on two of them while their friends were laughing their asses off at them.

"Oh my god I am so so sorry you see my friend's a total ditz and airhead so it can't be helped" Rei said.

"REI how could you I am so not a ditz or an airhead" Minako said with a pout.

"Whatever now say sorry to those two guys while I go help...Usagi?" looking around for Usagi.

"Fine"

* * *

(With Usagi while Minako and Rei were talking)

"Itai" Usagi said while rubbing her head unconsciously.

"Um hi again are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh I am so sorry Oliver, are you okay?"

"Ya I'm fine but are you?" Repeating his question

"Yes I'm okay"

* * *

(Before the fall and stuff, now it's with the guys Minako and Rei fell on)

"Hey guys think we'll get any good Slytherins this year?" Said a guy with hazel colored hair with honey colored highlights, Dark grey colored eyes with tints of pale green, he's wearing a black colored robe.

"I'm sure we will" Said another guy with deep brown colored hair, pale light blue colored eyes; he's also wearing a robe that is black.

"Don't you mean girls Terrence?" This guy had raven black hair that is slightly spiked up front, peacock blue colored eyes with tints of silver in them; he's also wearing robes that are black.

"Hey it should be hott girls' not just girls Jon" This guy had chestnut colored hair with hazel colored highlights that was in a messy style, chestnut brown colored eyes; he also wore a black colored robe.

"Hey you guys' we're here... Terrence, Jon, Marcus, Ben we're here so lets' go" This guy had silver-white hair that was in a messy style, had crimson colored eyes; he also wore a black colored robe.

Terrence and Marcus went out their compartment first only to collide with two women they couldn't see what they looked like since as soon as they left their compartment they were knocked down.

* * *

(With Oliver and Percy before colliding with Usagi both getting knocked down)

"Hey, Oliver we're here let's get out of here I don't want to miss our ride"

"Fine Percy but it won't be my fault if we miss it...it will be yours" Oliver said with a smile

"Whatever Oliver you continue to think that now lets go I don't want to be late" Percy said as he was pushing Oliver through the compartments door.

Then before Oliver could comprehend what happened he was knocked down and noticed that someone was on top of him. He noticed that it was Serena and heard that she said something that he couldn't understand so he asked and saying "um hi again...are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh I am so sorry Oliver, are you okay?"

"Ya I'm fine but are you?" Repeating his question

"Yes I'm okay"

By this time they were already up and Rei was talking to her and asking if she was alright.

"Hey Oliver you okay that was a nasty fall you took there, must have been a first year"

"I'm fine...ya I guess"

* * *

(With the others after Minako took off running with Rei and Serena)

By the time they were finished laughing at what just transpired they were already halfway finished with walking towards the exit of the train when they heard Rei yelling something at Minako then a huge crash.

They all looked at each other then took off running towards the crash but not to fast considering they were in a compacted space. When they got there they looked at the site in front of them for about 2 minutes. And this is what they saw, Serena being helped up by 2 boys, Minako flirting with about 5 guys while getting helped up by Rei who was already up and looking pissed. They looked at each other again then burst out laughing. Rei, Minako, Usagi, the 2 guys that were helping Usagi up, and the other 5 guys looked at them as if they were crazy except well actually Minako wondered why they were laughing and Rei was getting madder for every minute they laughed.

They stopped then looked at Rei stalking over towards them, looked at each other for the 3rd time that day then took off towards the exit to get away from Rei, only Setsuna, Hotaru and Michiru didn't run...they fast walked; Hotaru was in Michiru's arms. While they were speed walking they saw a black blur go past them then a silvery blonde and black then a blonde and black, they started giggling.

* * *

(Ok now it's normal POV only at first it's Rei, Usagi, and Minako)

"growl I am going to kill them!"

"Calm down Rei wouldn't you have laughed too if that happened to someone else?" Minako said

"...NO!" Rei yelled then took off running after them her mind set on kill

"We are really sorry for running or crashing into you guys and...NO REI BE CAREFUL AND DON'T KILL THEM! "Usagi said and yelled but couldn't finish her original sentence since she saw Rei running after them with something suspicious in here...hand.

"Ok really sorry and hope to make amends can't stay and talk unfortunately for you are all quite cute since my friend has went in for the kill on our other friends so we must catch up to her and stop her bye hope to see you guys again" Minako said with a smile then went off running/following after Usagi trying to catch up to her.

"Well that was interesting...oh no Oliver come on we'll be late" Percy said with an unhappy and impatient face. Then he grabbed Oliver and ran for their transportation.

"You guys we should go to or else we'll miss it" Ben said.

"Fine come on guys get off the floor" the person said while looking at their 2 friends in front of them.

"Fine Jake come on Terrence stop staring" Marcus said while getting up from the floor

"I wasn't staring" Terrence said while getting up from the floor

They got off the train and went towards a cart and left towards the castle.

* * *

(With Haruka and them running away from Rei)

"Hey we're almost at the boats you guys we'll lose Rei there" Makoto said while panting slightly.

"Well that's where I leave because we teachers don't go on boats" Haruka said with a grin not even fazed by the running they have and still are doing.

"Well I hope we aren't late but this is good exercise even if not for the best reasons" Amy said not as tired as Makoto was with the running.

In the background they could hear Rei yelling at them, Usagi trying to calm her down, and Minako, being her usual self, talked about how those guys were extremely cute.

Makoto and Ami arrived at the boats and went into one where there were twins sitting there. Haruka had already left to the place where they bring the teachers to Hogwarts. They had already gotten away from Rei for the time being and started talking to the twins. They found out their names are Fred and George Weasley and that this is their first year and are extremely excited about using wands. Hearing this told Ami and Makoto that they were up to mischief.

"Growl I will kill them" Rei said

"Aw come on Rei loosen up you got to admit it's funny" Minako said with a silly grin on her face

"growling"

"Ok now Rei calm down and think about what you're going to do...remember Minako is being her usual self ok so calm down" Serena said when she saw Rei's hand turn into a fist.

"Now Minako you should not talk about that incident with Rei anymore or she will kill you" Serena continued saying.

"Fine bu-"

"NO BUTS Minako"

When Usagi finished the conversation they had already arrived at Hogwarts and saw everyone getting off the boats. So they followed suit and soon they saw Makoto and Ami going towards the front so they did the same thing.

* * *

"Hey guys" Minako said to Makoto and Ami with a happy grin on her face

Makoto and Ami said hi back then same thing with Usagi only...they saw that Usagi was holding Rei back from hurting them...so they backed up away slowly for 2 steps while sweat dropping.

Soon Professor McGonagall came.

(Everything is going to be Professor McGonagall talking unless said otherwise)

"Welcome to Hogwarts"

"The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common-room.

The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She then left the chamber through the large doors.

Everyone waited quietly well as quietly as they could considering Rei was still really mad and was ready to pounce at either Makoto or Ami when given the chance, so Usagi was holding on to her robe and her arm. Minako well all she did was flirt with the Weasley twins and they were flirting right back.

Professor McGonagall soon came back and said "Now form a line" So they formed a line and started to go through the large oak doors. When they looked inside they saw many students sitting at 4 different tables. Minako was of course checking out guys, Usagi holding Rei back (Rei knows in the back of her mind that she's in a room full of people but has yet to ...notice) from pouncing, Ami and Makoto are looking at the ceiling amazed by the candles.

They soon stopped and waited for the ceremony to start. They saw Professor McGonagall take a stool and put it in front of them then came back with a wizard's hat that had patches and was frayed and was extremely dirty. Rei was finally out of her trance because her hearing a hat from a stool start singing just startled her.

The hat started singing:

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, _

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring nerve and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

where they are just and loyal,

those patient Hufflepuffs are true

and unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you're a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed as much as a hat could to the 4 tables, then became quite and still once more. Professor McGonagall soon started the ceremony.

"Weasley, Fred"

_"Gryffindor"_

The table on the very left cheered loudly.

"Weasley, George"

_"Gryffindor"_

The table on the very left cheered loudly.

"Mizuno, Ami"

Hmm smart one you are, you are brave and witty and quite loyal to the ones you love, I think you belong in...

_"Ravenclaw"_

The table 2nd from the right cheered loudly.

"Kino, Makoto"

Hmm strong and very loyal to the ones you love...hmm not Ravenclaw, definitely not Slytherin, maybe Gryffindor, no you'd best be suited for...

_"Hufflepuff"_

The table 2nd from the left cheered loudly.

"Aino, Minako"

Hmm perky and smart when needed to be...and very brave when ones you love are in danger, but not very patient, you best belong in...

_"Gryffindor"_

The table on the very left cheered loudly.

"Hino, Rei"

Interesting...fiery temper, very loyal to those you love, very brave and quite daring...hmm you best belong in...

_"Gryffindor"_

The table on the very left cheered loudly.

"Tsukino, Usagi"

Hmm very brave, extremely loyal, and very smart...strong as well, very strong you best belong in...

_"Gryffindor"_

The table on the very left cheered loudly once again.

"Peacecraft, Relena"

_"Slytherin"_

The table on the far right clapped politely and loudly.

"Higurashi, Kagome"

_"Slytherin"_

The table on the far right clapped politely and loudly.

I needed people for Slytherin so ya...plus I dun like Relena P...the poor Slytherins

"Kevin Anderson"

"_Gryffindor_"

The table on the very left cheered loudly once again.

"Ben Woodman"

"_HufflePuff_"

The table 2nd from the left cheered loudly.

"Brett Bidlock"

"_Gryffindor_"

The table on the very left cheered loudly once again.

"Sheldon Wong"

"_Ravenclaw_"

The table 2nd from the right cheered loudly.

"Patrick A"

"_Slytherin_"

The table on the far right clapped politely and loudly.

"Alexia McScythe"

"_Gryffindor_"

The table on the very left cheered loudly once again.

AN: I realized I needed more than just girls for first years lol, so I took some of my own classmates and put them in…thank goodness they won't be reading this. Although the last one is my own so she belongs to me

Professor McGonagall started to finish off the list of 1st years, when she did she took the stool and sorting hat back to where it was before. Soon Professor Dumbledore came up and started speaking.

"Welcome" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts, before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! "

"Thank you"

He then sat back down and everyone started clapping and cheering. The girls well...Usagi, Minako, and Makoto laughed and cheered for the headmaster, and Rei and Ami clapped and had happy grins on their faces, and then appeared the food so the eating started and so did the conversations.

* * *

(Usagi, Minako, and Rei's conversation with other people later on)

"Hey you guys didn't think Minako would be here and I thought for sure that you would be in Ravenclaw Usagi since you're smart" Rei said

"How come you didn't think I would be here Rei?" Minako said

"I'm not that smart Rei, Ami's the smart one remember" Usagi said

"Well I just think you're equally smart Odango Atama"

"HELLO! Am I being ignored here !"

"Don't' call me Odango Atama, Pyro"

"Don't call me Pyro, Odango Atama"

And so this was how they were for most of the feast. But was soon stopped after a few people were staring and asking Minako what was happening not to mention some were even placing bets on who was going to win the argument. Ami and Makoto soon joined them and they started talking about the guys, classes, and what class would be the best. The twins soon joined the conversation.

"Hey guys heard you talking about the classes and which is best or worst..." (George)

"The best is Transfiguration..." (Fred)

"The worst is Potions..." (George)

"Since the teacher..." (Fred)

"Professor Snape..." (George)

"Is mean, snappy, and quite ugly..." (Fred)

"And Transfiguration because we get to transform things" (George)

By this time the girls were a bit confused well actually Rei, Usagi, and Minako were confused on who they were since only Ami and Makoto met them.

"Uuhh who are you?" Minako asked

"Oh well we're the Weasley twins...my name is George..."

"Mine is Fred..."

"It's a pleasure to meet many pretty ladies" Fred and George said at the same time while looking at the girls.

"Hello nice to meet you well back to out topic...how is Professor Snape mean sure he looks it"

"Well he's mean because of how much work is given to his students and how he acts...name's Percy Weasley pleased to meet you all" Percy said coming into the conversation.

"Hello Percy it's a pleasure to meet you...wow he sounds like someone I know" Rei said trying to think of just who it is.

"There you are Percy, you completely ditched me over there and...hello lady's my name is Oliver Wood...hey Serena so you're in Gryffindor that's great" Oliver said with a grin.

"Weren't you paying attention Oliver?" Percy asked

"Umm no not really I was busy thinking of something else at that time...so what are you talking about?"

"Well we're talking about what the best and worst classes are"

"Well that's simple to choose, quidditch is the best and Potions is the worst"

"Wow is potions really that bad?" Makoto asked finally speaking up

"Yes it is you'll think so soon enough"

"Wait Fred George how do you guys know it's the worst aren't both of you first years?" Ami said/asked

"Yes we are but..." (George)

"We bumped into him once, literally, and he just told us off and would have given us a lecture of being careful if our dad didn't come along" (Fred)

"And as we were leaving we heard him say 'Clumsy Weasley twins' we weren't to thrilled about him saying that about us" (George)

"Good thing Dad didn't hear" (Fred) "Ooh he sounds mean...hey Oliver how is Quidditch the best since you're the only one that says it's the best"

"Well I play quidditch so that's probably why I love it"

"Hmm I want to play now" Minako said

"Well you've got to have certain skills for certain positions...umm..."

"Aino, Minako"

"Can any of you guys say our names?" Usagi asked the boys They all replied no by shaking their heads.

"Hmm ok you guys call me Serena, call her Amy (pointing at Ami), her Lita (pointing at Makoto), her Raye (pointing at Rei), and her Mina (pointing at Minako) ok?"

"Got it" They all said basically at the same time.

Then they finished off the food they had left on their plates and the deserts, Ami and Makoto went back to their tables/houses. Professor Dumbledore soon came back up.

"Ahem-just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start of term notices to give you"

"First years should not that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors"

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch."

"And now 'tis the time for bed. Off you trot"

Everyone followed the prefect of their house to each of their house dormitories/common rooms and they all knew the password and went to bed especially the girls because of all the excitement from today and they were all excited for tomorrows classes even Minako who hated school. But tomorrow won't be what they expect it to be of course.

What things or people will they meet the next day who know -

* * *

Hey guys finally finished yay woot hehe this chapter

Well here are your votes: Minako/Fred-1

Minako/George-0

Minako/Lee-0

Minako/Marcus-0

Minako/Terrence-0

Ami/Fred-1

Ami/George-0

Ami/Lee-0

Ami/Marcus-0

Ami/Terrence-0

Makoto/Fred-0

Makoto/George-2

Makoto/Lee-0

Makoto/Marcus-0

Makoto/Terrence-0

Rei/Fred-0

Rei/George-0

Rei/Lee-0

Rei/Marcus-1

Rei/Terrence-0

Well these are the votes so far.

Any other suggestions are welcome since I don't know many guys in Harry Potter only ones I've read about in other Fanfics or seen in the movies or in the books.


	4. Bad News

Chapter 4

'…' thoughts

"…" speaking

DAMNIT MY SYMBOLS ARE SO MESSED UP ARGHHHHHHHH !

Grrr...On with the chapter /grumble

* * *

The girls were so excited that they didn't get lost …it was probably because Rei and Ami were guiding them around…and because Ami made maps for them through her wand that could be opened by only their wands, of course Ami made them by doing a few too many experiments with her wand. They all relatively had their classes around the same area, and yes Minako and Usagi are finally on time for school for the first time in their lives…but how long will it last. 

"Usagi come on or we're not going to make it and then Rei will get mad" Minako said as she was half dragging half pulling luckily Usagi was putting in her two cents as well.

"Minako, when exactly have you cared about what Rei thinks?" Usagi asked as she picked up her pace so she wouldn't need Minako dragging and pulling her anymore.

"Oh, actually…I'm not sure oh well let's just go"

"You wanting to get to class fast wouldn't have anything to do with our classmates would it?" Usagi said as grinned and wiggled her eyebrows to show her point.

"Why of course…what else would it be god have you seen the hunks in our house…and I am so not used to saying house as where we stay or whatever in school…oh my god we're going to be late come on Usagi" Minako said in one breath then grabbed Usagi and ran.

They made it to the next class unfortunately they tripped over each other just as they were getting to the door and the door was also open so everyone saw their little escapade a few seconds after the incident Rei came over quickly to see if they were hurt while laughing her ass off as she walked over.

"Reeeiiii stop laughing and help us we're kind of stuck" Minako said as she tried to get away from the tangled mess that her and Usagi made.

"Ok, ok just stop squirming and…there all organized now come into the actual class and grab a seat, it's going to start soon since you guys did get here in record time" Rei said as she laughed

"Well thanks to Minako's large craving for certain classmates of ours that we got here in record time, if it weren't for our classmates then we would still be late and she would still be in bed" Usagi stated

"Hey it is not only for our classmates it is also because of what we will be learning" Minako said with a grin while the whole time scanning and memorizing all the handsome faces in the room.

"There she goes again, Usagi help me drag her to her seat since she sooo busy" Rei said while rolling her eyes at the predicament.

"Sure…uuhh what class is this anyways?" Usagi asked

"Well if you looked at your schedule you'd know that we have Transfiguration right now"

"Oh…that's the class that we change stuff and make them into other things right?"

"Yes Usagi it is…this is a class where I'm sure you won't fall asleep in"

"Hey I have never fallen asleep in class before and I never will"

"I'm sure you won't but you never know Usagi…I wonder where the teacher is, should've been here by now" Rei said while taking a glance at her watch.

"Umm Rei I know the teacher may not be here but that cat on the desk has been staring at me and it's been here exactly when the teacher should've been" Usagi said while watching the Cat warily

"Hmm…" Rei studied the cat and could sense that it wasn't normal nor was it evil.

Suddenly the cat jumped from the top off the teacher's desk and changed almost instantly to their professor.

"Class quiet down, I am Professor McGonagall and I will be your professor of Transfiguration for the rest of the year. I expect all of you to be ready for class and to be on time" McGonagall stated in a stern voice.

They continued with their class with no interruptions, and when it came time to change classes they didn't want to leave because they were so fascinated with the subject. The next class they had was Potions with Professor Snape, they were dreading it.

"You guys I heard that he's really stern and doesn't really like Gryffindors"

"Minako, where'd you hear this, the Weasley twins?"

"Yes, but what does them telling me that have to do with anything Rei?"

"Many things Minako, none of the teachers will have a dislike of any certain house, a lot of what Fred and George say is a bunch of bull"

"/gasp/ Rei that isn't very nice…besides I know that a lot of it is true"

"Minako, and how would you know that?" Usagi asked

"Umm because I did some investigating, yup" Minako nodded as she said that

"Minako did you investigate on the one about Professor Snape?" Rei said with an accusing look

"Umm no, I didn't have enough time…but with how he looks and all I bet that it's true"

"Fine let's bet on this…let's bet…"Rei started to think of something good

"How about who ever loses has to do whatever the other tells them to do for a week"

"Good idea, so what do you think Minako?"

"Fine" Rei and Minako soon shook hands to seal the deal.

"Oh man, this probably won't turn out how you guys want it to turn out" Usagi stated with tiring eyes

"Well we'll see won't we Minako" Rei said emphasizing Minako's name

"Yes, yes we will Rei" Minako said emphasizing Rei's name

Both started to glare at each other, Usagi was just looking between the two...having a feeling that something was going to go terribly wrong.

"Aw man" Usagi said while sighing and she let her head fall down onto the table with a loud bang.

That was when the three noticed everyone looking at them wondering why when they looked in front of them, there in front of them was Professor Snape looking at them very angrily. They knew that they were in for it when they saw his face, not to mention his large nose but at that moment none could laugh because he was glaring at them full force.

Everyone looked at them wondering what was going to happen, Slytherin students were smirking, and the Gryffindors were scared for their classmates.

The three, Minako, Rei, and Usagi all gulped in apprehension. Usagi was thinking 'Aw Shit', Minako was praying for their lives, and Rei was wondering what kind of punishment he would give them.

* * *

(Just a bit before class started) 

The Slytherin and Gryffindor students were watching the threesome when they heard loud and quick footsteps headed toward the class and so they quickly quieted down. The three girls had already sat down. Then the professor came in stating the rules.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making. As there is almost none of the silly wand waving here that many of your will hardly believe that this is magic. I don't expect you to understand the use of a cauldron nor the reason for such difficult formulas, since it's quite clear that you are all amateurs, novices, and most likely bubbling idiots…"

The whole class wondered why he stopped speaking when they heard a bit of bickering then a very loud bang, and so they all looked toward them and knew that they were in for it.

(Back To the Present Time)

"Miss Aino, Miss Hino, and Miss Tsukino, what did you find more interesting than what you are about to learn in this class, because I assure you it is not all fun and daisy's and I will make sure of that. Now I expect you three to pay attention and able to stay focused!" Professor Snape stated loudly and sternly.

"Yes Professor!" That was all they could say after his speech.

They continued on with the class with little trouble. Usagi and Minako with their mishaps, explosions and such, the Slytherins quarreling with some Gryffindors, bickering happening every few moments, and some stern commands at groups for doing foolish things telling that especially to the Weasley twins, Fred and George.

Class was soon over although to some of the students, mainly Usagi, Minako, Fred, and George; it seemed as if the class would never end.

"Bloody hell, Snape sure is rude I mean come on it was only an innocent joke on one of the Slytherins…" Fred stated while George was grumbling under his breath about how stupid potions was and how stupid a certain portions professor was.

"I'm sure it was innocent" Rei said with a lot of sarcasm "now come on you guys we need to get to our next class" Rei said as they all started to walk towards their broom flying lessons with the Slytherins.

* * *

(Broom Flying Lessons)(AN: I have no idea what it's actually called so if you do know then…tell me please or sorry S) 

"Welcome Class to broom flying lessons, where the name says it all, I am Professor Hooch. I will be teaching you all the basics and many other techniques both fun and difficult. Now everyone stand beside on the left side of your broom, put your hand over your broom and yell up."

Everyone did it but only Rei, Usagi, Minako, and Draco got it on their first tries.

"Good job you four on getting it on your first try. Ok now that you have all done it successfully lets continue to the next lesson, everyone mount your brooms and push off with your feet when I blow the whistle"

Professor Hooch was about to blow the whistle when…

"Ahhh Professor, help me!"

"Mr. Abrshamian (Ah-brr-shah-me-in) come down from here now!"

Instead of listening and trying to gain control he was instead flying around out of control, and then finally he fell from his broom and broke his arm. Professor Hooch ran towards his fallen form, helped him up then took him to the infirmary but not before saying "You are not to fly with your brooms until I come back or 50 points from the house that does"

When she was out of sight, Relena a Slytherin found something in the grass.

"How the hell did someone like Patrick get sorted into Slytherin?" said Kagome another Slytherin girl.

"Who knows but guess what I found?" Relena said with a smirk

"What?"

"The stupid idiot's toy he got from his parents."

"Hey stop making fun of him, it's not his fault he couldn't control the broom that well" Usagi stated

"Oh look a Gryffindor is sticking up for him now"

"Give it Peacecraft"

"Come up and get it then Tsukino!"

"Usagi don't be stupid and follow her" Rei yelled at Usagi

Relena then flew up with her broom, item in hand, waiting for Usagi to come up and get it. Usagi then mounted her broom and flew up to get it, then without a warning Relena through the item as far and as fast as she could.

Usagi then chased after it as fast as she could with the broom, leaning forward to gain the brooms full speed. Usagi caught just as it was about to crash into Professor McGonagall's office. Professor McGonagall saw the speed and thought of a wonderful idea, she then raced out of her office towards the class to talk to Usagi. Just as Usagi landed and was being congratulated Professor McGonagall came.

"Ms. Tsukino, please come with me"

All the Gryffindors were worried about her while the Slytherins were snickering. Usagi then followed Professor McGonagall. Professor McGonagall walked towards a classroom and knocked on it.

"Professor I need to speak to Wood."

"Ok, Wood"

'Oliver?'

Oliver soon exited the classroom and closed the door to meet with Professor McGonagall only to be surprised with Usagi standing there as well.

"What did you want to talk with me about professor?"

"Wood I think I found a seeker for you"

"You do? Who might it be?"

"It's Miss Tsukino here"

Oliver then looked towards Usagi.

"What? I'm confused"

"Wood you shall be teaching her about Quidditch and what her position is all about"

"Yes Professor"

"And class is about to end and go into lunch so you may start now"

"Ok then"

Usagi just looked back and forth between the 2 as they talked, considering that she was quite confused with everything. Then she noticed that it was only she and Oliver in the hallway and she could see Professor McGonagall walking away.

"Uhh what's happening?" Usagi said with a confused tone and face.

"Well it's good to see you again Usagi" Oliver said as he started to walk towards the quidditch field.

"It's good to see you too Oliver…" Usagi said as she started to follow Oliver towards the field.

"So how has the first few days of Hogwarts been for you?"

"Pretty good, so what are we doing?"

"Well apparently you're going to be our seeker on the quidditch team"

"…"

"Yes I expected some shock" Oliver said as a small smile was starting to form.

"But…but I'm not qualified for quidditch, I mean don't even know what the hell it is!"

"Oh you'll be fine" Oliver said brushing it aside as they arrived at a door.

"What are you doing?" Usagi asked as they stopped in front of the door.

"Well we're getting the equipment for quidditch so I can teach you what your position is and how to play it" Oliver stated as he started to drag the large trunk towards a door that led to a field.

"Oh…wait…I'm playing quidditch?"

"Yep you sure are, you're going to be a seeker to be exact"

"When exactly did this happen?"

"Umm just now…slow aren't you?" he said with a smile

"Yea…hey, I'm not slow!"

"My point is proven" Oliver said

Usagi just pouted as they arrived at the field. Oliver put the trunk down and started to open it.

"Ok, see the red ball?"

"Yea"

"The red ball is called the quaffle, the chasers, a different position than yours, uses the quaffle to score points"

"But, that's not my position is it?"

"No, I'm telling you all the positions first"

"Ok"

"Now see those things that are moving?"

"Yea, they seem…kind of wild"

"Well yes they are, these 2 balls are called bludgers, another positions called beaters use these well made bats to beat the bludgers away so the balls don't hit any of the players on their team"

"Wow scary"

"Another position is the keeper; they try to keep the chasers from scoring by blocking the quaffle, which is my position"

"That sounds hard"

"Well it's challenging, now your position is the seeker" Oliver opened the small door and took a small golden ball. "You try to catch this little guy; now don't say it's going to be easy because it won't be. This little guy is very quick and is hard to find; when it's captured by you or the other seeker then either team receive 150 points and it also means the end of the game"

"Basically I have the hardest job and the most weighed upon one" Usagi stated with a pout

"I guess you could look at it that way" Oliver said with a smirk and a shrug

"Damn"

"Well now that we're done let's go. And what do you know, it's lunch time" Oliver said with a grin.

"You and food, you two would make the best couple" Usagi said while laughing

"That's just weird and slightly sick" Oliver pointed out as he closed the trunk started to walk back.

"Yea well that's your self description" Usagi stated innocently

"Gasp that hurt here" Oliver pointed to his chest

Usagi just laughed at his antics; by that time they had put everything away and were walking towards the great hall for lunch.

"Today was actually a pretty good day for school"

"Really, and what do you mean by that?"

"Well I usually hate school, but with so much excitement and new things I'm learning so far I love it, not to mention the fact that I was appointed the position of seeker" Usagi stated with a grin.

"You've got a point but let me say this; you'll hate it as soon as the homework starts to pile up"

"Yea probably" Usagi shrugged as she said that.

Oliver and Usagi had arrived at the great hall and started to eat, when suddenly owls started coming with parcels. Usagi and all the other girls received a letter.

All the letters said:

Dear Girls,

A new evil is going to show at Hogwarts. I'm not sure when it will start its attack and I'm not sure what kind of evil it is; it could be the kind that we fought or a wand user like the people in your school. I'm telling you this so you'll be ready and to be cautious. I will be coming later in the year to talk to you more about this.

I know you're wondering why I'm not there with you it is because I needed to check things at the time gates, do not worry the evil won't attack anytime soon because it doesn't seem strong enough, and because it knows that we don't know where he or she is located.

Learn all you can of your wands during your short amount of time because we might need it. Good luck in learning girls.

Yours truly,

Setsuna

P.S. – You must dispose of this letter when you are done because this cannot fall into the wrong hands.

They all finished reading and after using a simple spell the letter caught on fire destroying it while their classmates watched with shock. Then suddenly the great hall's doors blew open to reveal…

Hey guys soooo sorry that this is well late but I kinda forgot about my stories and when I remembered I had writers block and then my teachers gave tests this whole, and ive been organizing my farewell or w/e. Well I've got one new chapter and in chapter3 i added more people, not sure if they're going to be important in the story but just to give you a heads up. Many more to come and I've also decided on the couples so here they are:

Usagi/Oliver (if you haven't guessed already)

Minako/Terrence

Makoto/George

Ami/Fred

Rei/Marcus

Haruka/Michiru

Now we need to vote for Hotaru

Hotaru/Harry

Hotaru/Draco

Hey give some other ppl you want her to be with other than these 2.

Review ppl and this time I'm going to update as fast as I can!


End file.
